


If you can't be a wave, be a ripple

by Ripley2win



Series: Crossroads (where NCIS meets Supernatural) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Mini-Drabble Generator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-31
Updated: 2010-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripley2win/pseuds/Ripley2win
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has fun with the Supernatural mini-drabble generator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you can't be a wave, be a ripple

If you can't be a wave, be a ripple

I don't own Supernatural, NCIS nor any of the characters. Just playing with them.

Sam laughed as he read _itch Extraordinaire's post and decided to use the Supernatural drabble generator. Here are the words Sam choose.

enter 5 nouns: panties, button, spaghetti, goose, cats  
enter 6 verbs: smiled, chuckled, shoved, slapped, inserted, laughed,   
enter 5 adverbs: slowly, defiantly, proudly, maliciously, enthusiastically  
enter 1 location: gym  
enter 1 color: red  
favorite fruit: watermelon slices  
enter a favorite phrase: Most angels are dicks.  
enter a Supernatural character name: Zachariah  
enter your name: Dean  
enter your nickname: Bitch  
random generator will pick one: anally or orally

He laughed as he posted his mini-drabble and felt the knot of fear in his guts dissolve slightly.

(Chuck woke in the night laughing at Sam's drabble. "Thank you, Sam. Very few can make me laugh.")

Nearly a year after Sam's Fall in Stull Cemetery, Dean felt a growing restlessness. He wanted his old life back.

Dean surfed Supernatural book sites Sam used to visit. He skimmed an old fan fiction archive and was shocked to read a mini-drabble posted by Toysoldier 999, one of Sam's screen names.

_In the gym, Dean laughed at Zachariah.  
He smiled maliciously at his panties and two cats and chuckled.   
He slapped bitch proudly, then enthusiastically shoved his red button.   
Dean inserted his spaghetti and watermelon slices giving him anally the goose of his life.  
"Most angels are dicks," Dean slowly said._

At first, Dean was pissed that Sam used his name. Then he read the date of the story. Just hours before they got to Detroit last year. Dean laughed, and then laughed more until tears streamed down his face. When he stopped crying, Dean felt whole again. He was so proud of Sam facing his fears, still showing his defiance to all the Powers that sought to use him like a chess piece.

Dean looked around Lisa's house and realized that he had outgrown the hole he had crawled into a year ago. He needed to go and get on with his life.


End file.
